The goal of this third Delaware INBRE renewal proposal is to take another major step towards improving health care in the State by extending the ongoing work of the DE-INBRE in building a statewide biomedical research capability. The project will continue to strengthen the research expertise and infrastructure of the DE-INBRE academic and clinical partner institutions - the University of Delaware, Delaware State University, Delaware Technical Community College, Wesley College, Christiana Care Health System and Nemours/A.I. duPont Hospital for Children. In addition to a growing statewide bioinformatics program, three biomedical Research Themes will be pursued through developmental research projects: these programs will focus on cancer, cardiovascular disease and neurosciences. Funds are provided to support junior faculty, postdoctoral and graduate students engaged in mentored research projects within each Research Theme. The Research Themes are supported by a statewide biomedical infrastructure developed under the current INBRE, but with considerably enhanced Bioinformatics and Centralized Instrumentation Cores. An Education and Professional Development Core will provide engaging research opportunities for students from the state's undergraduate institutions and community colleges, thereby developing a pipeline of students pursuing careers in the health care industry and enhancing the biomedical knowledge of the state's workforce. The Specific Aims of the DE-INBRE-3 proposal are to: (1) Foster a statewide Network to create a strong, sustainable biomedical research capability in Delaware; (2) Develop independent and inter-dependent researchers and institutions that thrive within the Network; (3) Institutionalize DE-INBRE initiatives by transitioning programs into the partner institutions; and (4) Enhance the biomedical science and technology knowledge of the state's workforce. The five DE-INBRE Core Sections described in this proposal - Bioinformatics Core; Developmental Research Project Program; Centralized Research Instrumentation Core; Education and Professional Development Core; and Alterations and Renovations Core - will be supported by an effective Administrative Core. This renewal proposal will provide critical funding to continue building biomedical research infrastructure needed to develop the current programs toward a sustainable research capability in Delaware that will have significant impact on the economy of the state and its institutions and the health o Delaware's citizens.